


The Pirate's Daughter

by BBCGirl657



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evaleen is the daughter of Captain Killian Jones. Brought up learning to fight and her father's wit, she was her father's daughter. </p><p>"Are you flirting with me?" he asked her. She kicked him in the stomach and said, "If I were flirting with you…you would know it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate's Daughter

“Now if I step this way…” Killian said. 

“I step this way”, Evaleen said. 

“Very good, luv”, he said. 

“Well I can only hope that I’ll be as good as you one day”, Eva told him. 

“Well you’re certainly on your way”, he said, “Now run along, I have some business to attend to. I won’t be long”. 

She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. 

Killian hated lying to his daughter. He wouldn’t be returning for a while, but he couldn’t take her along. He sighed as he watched his daughter walk off the dock.

 

Evaleen walked through the marketplace looking for something to cook for dinner that night. She assumed her father wouldn’t be back in time, but they needed some food for the pantry. She purchased fruit and meat and put them in her satchel and began her walk home. She stuck to trails in the woods. 

When she came to a clearing the woods, she was tackled to the ground. 

She grabbed her dagger in her boot and sliced her attacker’s leg. She pushed them off of her and pulled out her sword. 

“You’re a feisty one”, her attacker said. 

“I’m not a helpless damsel like the ones in stories”, she told him. 

He pulled out his own sword. Every jab, she blocked. “You’re very good at this”, he said panting. 

“You’re not too bad yourself”, she quipped. 

“Are you flirting with me?” he asked her. 

She kicked him in the stomach and said, “If I were flirting with you…you would know it”. 

He landed on his back and she kicked his sword away. 

She placed the tip of her own on his neck. She gave him a small smirk. She threw her sword aside and helped him up. 

“You’re not going to kill me?” he asked her. 

“You’re just a thief”, she told him, “You’re not worth soiling my blade for”. 

“You haven’t killed anyone have you?” he asked her, “Then how are you so good with a sword?” 

“My father taught me so I wouldn’t be defenseless”, she told him. 

“Who is your father?” he asked. 

“Killian Jones”, she told him and watched the blood drain from his face. 

“You’re…I attacked the daughter of…” he stuttered. 

“Oh calm down”, she said, “My father is sailing away as we speak. Evaleen Jones”. 

“Hewett Kaligian”, he said. 

“Nice to meet you Hewett”, she said picking up her sword. She sheathed it, before handing him his sword. “I don’t live far from here. I can bind your leg for you”, she told him, “You’re also welcome to stay the night”. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hewett asked. 

“Well just know that if you try to harm me, you’ll be dead before you can do it”, Eva told him. 

“I got that”, he said. 

“Then come on”, she said continuing on the path.


End file.
